


Teleute

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не дождался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teleute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teleute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72086) by [toujours_nigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel). 



Он закричал из последних сил, борясь со словно обвившими шею кольцами, что с каждым вздохом затягивавались все туже. Его охрана - его мальчики - вбежали в комнату, расталкивая друг друга, когда, чувствуя, как перехватило сердце, он без сил откинулся на подушки.

Старший - сестрин сын, красивый и смелый - тут же вытолкал младшего вон.

\- Аминторос, - зашептал он, забираясь к нему на кровать. - Гефестион.

Он уже ничего не видел, а слышал лишь звуки шагов мальчика да стук собственного сердца.

\- Александр, - выдавил он, и как же сладко было позволить себе эту последнюю слабость. - Александр...

\- Он уже идет...

Он держался из последних сил, борясь с темнотой, накрывшей его своими крылами. Пытался дождаться, еще немного, ради своего золотого, прекрасного мальчика.

Не сумел.


End file.
